Memories
by Auror DragonSlayer
Summary: "por mi culpa fue herida a un nivel que no puede ser curado tan fácilmente, pero se puede arreglar, espero..."
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mundo mundial y aquí el capi 15 de… oh jeje sorry es el habito  
bueno en vista que solo hay oneshots, además del hecho que me encanta esta pareja, empece con este fic espero que les guste.  
Como ya saben FT es propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

_**HOJA CRIMINAL**_

_**Nombre: Edward "Ed" Laverts  
Edad: 24 años  
Magia: usuario de magma, de un uso parecido al DragonSlayer, sin la inmunidad o la capacidad de devorar el elemento, además se le vio usar una variedad de magias.  
Resumen: Inicialmente como el segundo al mando de un escuadrón de la armada mágica del consejo, durante una redada a un gremio oscuro se hizo con algún tipo de técnica especial que le permitía robar las magias que las personas poseían, debido a su habilidad, pudo robar todas las magias de su escuadrón excepto la de su capitán, quien poseía un poder parecido al suyo, todos los escuadrones que fueron enviados a capturarlo o fueron asesinados o regresaron sin magia.  
Debilidad: Ninguna.**_

Mirajane Strauss dejo la hoja sobre el escritorio y miro al maestro Makarov Dreyar, quien le devolvía la mirada preocupado.  
-¿Ahora entiendes la peligrosidad de la misión?- pregunto el anciano, la "demonio" se mantuvo pensativa un segundo.  
-¿Cuál es la diferencia de un equipo de nosotros a un escuadrón, maestro?- pregunto después de un rato.  
-Hay un dato que los del consejo no pusieron por considerarlo "irrelevante"- dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos ante la última palabra –una de las razones por la que los escuadrones cayeron tan rápido era por el hecho de que él les ofrecía algunas de sus magias a cambio de su traición, obviamente, el traidor siempre acababa traicionado y en algunos casos, asesinado-

-Dijo que esa era una de las razones, ¿es que hay más?- dijo con un pequeño tono de preocupación.  
-por desgracia si- dijo el maestro –su dominio de la lava es tal, que está recubierto por una fina capa de ella, por lo que no se le puede tocar sin recibir una horrible quemadura a cambio, y otra es que si él te toca tienes a lo mucho cinco minutos antes de que robe tu magia- termino con un tono preocupado –por desgracia Gildarts sigue de viaje así que tú eres la única posibilidad de atrapar a este sujeto, para que te hagas una idea de que tan importante es atraparlo mira la recompensa- le mostro la parte de debajo de la hoja y Mirajane se quedó boquiabierta.

_**Recompensa: 5 billones de Jewels**_

-¿C-C-Cinco?- dijo la peliblanca asombrada -¿Por un solo mago?-  
-Por más increíble que parezca, si, por un solo mago, por eso cada día hay escuadrones dirigiéndose a enfrentarlo con la esperanza de derrotarlo y quedarse con la recompensa- dijo el viejo –hasta ahora no hay nadie que pueda hacerle frente y mandarte sola es una negligencia en toda regla, por eso te digo que obligatoriamente necesitas un equipo y déjame recomendarte a alguien- termino con una sonrisa.

oOo

-¡CINCO BILLONES!- Exclamo Natsu Dragneel, levantándose de golpe mientras su amigo Happy calculaba cuanto pescado podrían comprarse con esa cantidad, Mirajane, quien estaba enfrente de él asentía con la cabeza.

-Sí, debido a tu resistencia al fuego, eres uno de los candidatos perfectos para esta misión, entre tú y nuestros Take Over, podríamos derrotar a ese mago y reclamar la recompensa-

-Pero si es un mago así de peligroso ¿no crees que deberíamos llevar más gente?- dijo la hermana pequeña de Mirajane, Lissana Strauss, a su lado, el hermano de en medio Elfman asentía con la cabeza.  
-Lissana tiene razón- dijo Natsu volviéndose a sentar–Erza tiene una armadura resistente al fuego, Gray puede congelar su lava, Wendy puede curar quemaduras y atacar a distancia, Juvia usa agua, y Lucy tiene a Aqua…- se detuvo al ver a Mirajane negando con la cabeza.  
-Me temo que no puede ser Natsu- dijo – la razón por la que estamos aquí nosotros es por tu inmunidad al fuego y altísimas temperaturas, los monstruos de Elfman y mis demonios son altamente resistentes a la lava, y Lissana posee un nuevo Take Over, Salamandra que posee la ventaja de que las altas temperaturas no le hacen ni cosquillas- Natsu y Happy miraron a la peliblanca menor, quien miro a la mesa sonrojada. Mirajane prosiguió  
-Gray usa hielo, se derretirá apenas lo saque de sus manos, la lava evapora el agua a su vez que se transforma en piedra, las armaduras de Erza están hechas de metal, se fundirán, Wendy es vulnerable a la hora de curar y Lucy- se quedó callada unos segundos, pensando en cómo decirlo –Hay que admitirlo, me cae bien Lucy y todo, pero en combates de esta magnitud es algo inútil-

Natsu frunció el ceño -¿De que estas hablando? Lucy es útil lo veas por donde lo veas, posee sus llaves que invocan espíritus estelares y en caso de que las pierda posee su látigo, no veo la desventaja- dijo convencido, Mirajane levanto una ceja.

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó –bien, dices que sus llaves invocan a sus espíritus, yo también he visto esas llaves, están hechas de metal, se fundirán o las puede calentar a distancia para que no las use sin sufrir quemaduras graves, en cuanto a su látigo ¿qué puede hacer eso contra alguien cubierto de lava? ¿Sujetarle los brazos? Se hará pedazos apenas lo toque-  
-Está bien- dijo Natsu molesto, en las sillas de enfrente Lissana mantenía las lágrimas *¿porque la defiende?* fue el pensamiento que cruzo su mente.  
-es más- dijo Mirajane –Happy tampoco podrá venir-  
-¡¿QUÉ?!- pregunto Natsu aún más molesto que antes -¿Y eso porque? No creo que pueda quemar sus alas-  
-No es por eso- dijo la peliblanca mayor –es porque hay un tema que aún no saben-  
-¿Cuál?- pregunto Elfman, Natsu y Lissana (quien levanto la cabeza al oír eso) escucharon con atención, Mirajane suspiro, no esperaba revelar esto tan pronto.  
-Puede robar magias- dijo después de unos minutos de silencio.  
-Estas jodiendo- Dijo Elfman con los ojos abiertos, Natsu no parpadeaba y Lissana se quedó con la boca abierta –¿Eso no es cierto verdad?-  
-Me temo que si- dijo Mira –ahora con eso en mente quiero saber si vienen o no-

oOo

-¿Qué paso Natsu?- Pregunto Lucy al ver regresar al mago de fuego con cara larga –¿de que hablaron Mirajane y tú?-  
-Tenemos una misión- dijo el pelirrosa con pesadez, a Lucy le brillaron los ojos, el final de mes se acercaba, y con ella, la hora de pagar la renta de su apartamento, y con la poca cantidad de misiones que llegaron al gremio (al fin y al cabo solo paso un mes desde el Daimatou Embu) apenas y le alcanzaba para la mitad, sin embargo, noto el tono de voz de su amigo.  
-por el tono parece algo malo- dijo antes de añadir con tono burlón -¿Es que acaso es en un sitio muy lejos y la única forma de llegar es en tren?- al ver que el pelirrosa solo negaba la cabeza y se iba sin decir más, la dejo de verdad preocupada, con esa preocupación presente le pregunto a Happy que pasaba, la respuesta la dejo algo deprimida.

Natsu no supo cómo fue que paso la noche, sería su primera misión sin Happy desde que salió del huevo y la primera sin Lucy desde que la conoció aquel día, a la mañana siguiente se reunió con los hermanos Strauss en la estación.

-¿Están listos?- pregunto Mirajane mirando seria al grupo, al ver que asentían prosiguió –quiero que sepan que esta misión es tan peligrosa que cualquier desobediencia o estupidez puede matarlos ¿Me estas escuchando Natsu?-  
-eh… si mira, si escuche- mintió rápidamente Natsu, la verdad era que su cabeza estaba más preocupada de cómo salir de ahí con vida.

oOo

-Estoy preocupado por Natsu, Aye- Dijo Happy en voz baja, Lucy le paso un pescado en un plato y se sentó a comer.  
"Mirándolo del lado positivo, al menos ya no se colaran en mi casa, ahora solo queda disfrutar" pensó relajada  
-Oí, Lucy- pregunto el gato –mientras Natsu no está ¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa?-  
"*suspiro*, fue bueno mientras duró" pensó la rubia, aunque en el fondo se sienta igual de preocupada que Happy -Ehm claro-  
-Aye- respondió el gato

oOo

-Ugh- ese era el único sonido que emitía el mago de fuego en el tren de camino al lugar de la misión, a su lado, Lissana se veía realmente preocupada.  
-relájate Liss, siempre ha tenido ese tipo de mareos en los vehículos en general- dijo Elfman mirando a su hermana pequeña, pero ella solo parecía concentrarse en alguien mas  
-hey Natsu- empezó Lissana, nerviosa –¿Qué es Lucy para ti?-  
-¿Eh?- respondió Natsu aguantando como podía el mareo que amenazaba con tumbarlo –Lucy es mi amiga-  
-¿Pero la quieres?-  
-Si, creo… Ugh-  
-¿Crees?- pregunto con un poco de esperanza en su voz solo para ver a Natsu inconsciente por el mareo –oh…-

-Déjalo Liss- dijo Mirajane –Natsu tiene el mismo interés por las chicas que una roca, no se decidirá ni por Lucy ni por nadie, para él las mujeres solo son solo amigos con pelo largo y pechos-  
-oh…- respondió la menor de las Strauss poniendo la cabeza del Dragneel sobre su regazo, su hermana solamente suspiro resignada.

El resto del camino transcurrió sin muchas complicaciones, Elfman simplemente cargo a Natsu hasta el hotel, al día siguiente, el grupo se acercó a la zona en la que se rumoreaba que el mago oscuro estaba oculto.

-El plan es simple- dijo Mirajane –nos acercamos sigilosamente hasta que aparece, Elfman lo distrae usando piedras como proyectiles, yo lo ataco a distancia y Natsu y Lissana desvían sus ataques ¿está claro?- el grupo asintió –pues bien, vamos-

La casa estaba en un pequeño prado, nadie creería que esa sería la casa de un mago que valía cinco billones de Jewels.

-¿Dónde está?- dijo Natsu acercándose sigilosamente, a su lado, Lissana vigilaba que no hiciera nada estúpido.  
-¿no notas que esto está muy silencioso?- dijo la peliblanca.  
-¿A quién buscan?- dijo un tono burlón detrás de ellos.

oOo

-¡AHORA!- grito Mirajane mientras su hermano lanzaba una roca gigante hacia la casa destrozando una de las paredes, no hubo ninguna reacción del interior.  
-¿Qué?- dijo la maga clase S mientras ella y su hermano se acercaban al recinto destrozado.  
-no está ¿ahora qué hacemos?-  
-buscarlo, si no está aquí debe estar cerca- en ese momento se escuchó una explosión lejana y una ola de calor los golpeo.  
-MIERDA!- Exclamo Elfman mientras corrían a donde se originó el ruido, de donde empezaba a salir una columna de humo.

oOo

-Yo desvío y tú lo golpeas!- grito Lissana mientras quitaba de en medio una ola de lava.  
-Me gusta la idea!- Natsu se lanzó al frente y trato de golpear al sujeto quien solo se quitó de en medio saltando hacia atrás, este tenía el pelo negro cogido en una pequeña cola de caballo, ojos verdes, chaqueta naranja, camiseta blanca, un pantalón verde oscuro y botas negras.  
-se ve que de verdad me subestiman, mandar a dos magos que ni siquiera son de clase S de un gremio que está hecho mierda-  
-NO HABLES ASI DE NUESTRO GREMIO!- grito Natsu lanzando un rugido que el sujeto desvió levantando una pared de tierra  
-Patético- movió la mano y la pared se rompió lanzando sus trozos hacia ambos magos, quienes no tuvieron más opción que salir de ahí.  
-vuelvan, aun no termino de jugar- salto impulsado por una ráfaga de viento y se paró frente a ambos chicos apuntándolos con una mano abierta.  
-¡Quítate de en medio!- dijo Natsu golpeando con su puño envuelto en llamas la palma abierta de Ed  
-¡NO!- grito Lissana que recordaba que el tipo estaba con una armadura invisible de lava, quien retrocedió de inmediato, gritando de dolor y echando humo de su mano derecha…¿gritando de dolor?

-¿EH?- dijo Lissana al ver que el mago oscuro retrocedía mirándose la mano en la que Natsu lo golpeo -¡Natsu, míralo!-  
-¿Qué tiene?- pregunto el pelirrosa, al ver observo que la mano del tipo mostraba una quemadura.  
-¡Tu magia lo lastimó!-  
-Solo es un rasguño de nada ahora ustedes dos se mueren aquí- dijo Ed mientras montones de lava le salían de las mangas de la chaqueta  
-_Evil Spark_- se escuchó y un rayo de magia negra impacto al mago de lava, al ver de dónde provenía, vieron a Mirajane acercarse con Elfman detrás.  
-Ya iba siendo hora- dijo Natsu sonriendo

Se inició la batalla, por desgracia la excesiva cantidad de lava apenas le dejaba espacio a Natsu para acercarse y comprobar si de verdad podía tocar al mago sin sufrir daños, y los ataques realizados por los demás apenas le hacían daño, por no decir nada.

-Vámonos- grito Mirajane, al ver que simplemente sus ataques no le hacían nada al mago oscuro.  
-¿De qué estás hablando?- pregunto Natsu mientras Ed empezaba a salir del humo dejado por el impacto solo para ser derribado por una piedra lanzada por Elfman.  
-Que tenemos que salir de aquí, ya ves que nada lo lastima-  
-¡Lissana dijo que mi magia lo lastima así que tenemos una oportunidad! ¡Solo necesito acercarme!-  
-Natsu- dijo Lissana mirando hacia el frente –creo que si deberíamos irnos- Natsu miro al frente solo para ver una enorme mole de lava que avanzaba hacia ellos  
*mierda* pensó el mago de fuego antes de salir de ahí con el grupo.

Tras mucho esfuerzo lograron perderlo de vista y llegar al hotel sudorosos y cansados, ahí Natsu estallo.  
-¡Pudimos haberlo derrotado, solo tenía que acercarme!-  
-si no querías ser barbacoa perfecto, todo tuyo, de ahí no vengas a quejarte- dijo Mirajane de forma cortante antes de irse a su habitación, Natsu, molesto también se fue.

En la noche, Lissana se levantó y fue al cuarto de Natsu, no quería espiarlo dormido, solo quería asegurarse que este bien… si, solo era eso.  
El problema fue cuando llego.  
La cama estaba vacía y la ventana abierta, ya que había paja en la parte de abajo Natsu solo tuvo que saltar.  
-Oh no- dijo la peliblanca saltando también.

Mirajane se levantó y se asomó a la ventana, de veras no entendía como Erza dominaba a Natsu, era bastante molesto, pero al menos ahora estaría tranquila sabiendo que él se quedaba en su…

Una columna de humo se veía a lo lejos y un poco más cerca veía la silueta inconfundible de su hermana.  
-Oh Mierda-

oOo

-¡DEJA QUE TE GOLPEE!- era el grito que Natsu Dragneel lanzaba cada vez que una pared de tierra o un tornado, o más lava, se interponían en medio.  
-¿De veras eres tan idiota?- dijo Ed chocando su puño y su palma

Lissana estaba lejos del combate, para apurar su llegada transformo sus brazos en alas y empezó a volar, cuando se acercó vio un montón de lanzas de hielo dirigirse a Natsu  
-Esta magia la obtuve de un mago primerizo ¡_Ice Make: Lanzas_!- Natsu simplemente las rompió como si nada.  
-A ESTO LLAMAS FUERZA- dijo, al ver el mismo resultado con los cuchillos de hielo que derritió Natsu solo sonrió- ahora entiendo-  
-¿Entiendes que?- dijo Ed nervioso  
-Podrás absorber magias, pero de ahí a usarlas bien hay una GRAN DIFERENCIA- grito antes de aspirar aire –_Rugido del dragón del fuego_- el tornado de llamas se dirigió a Laverts, quien conjuro una pared de tierra cubierta de hielo moldeado con una mano, el choque de ambas cubrió el lugar de humo, Natsu no podía ver nada, hasta que sintió que su cuerpo era aprisionado, no era hielo, era roca, y una capa bastante gruesa, el humo se disipo más rápido de lo que llego y vio a Ed frente a él.  
-Apenas eres nada para mí- dijo con una sonrisa burlona -pero me gusta tu magia, asi que ya sabes lo que eso significa- Sujeto la cabeza de Natsu y su mano empezó a brillar, en un segundo, Natsu rodeo su cabeza de fuego, haciendo que el mago oscuro retrocediera de un salto con la mano echando humo.  
-¡AGH!- gritó –como quieras, ya que no puedo robarla, será mejor que la elimine-se alejó un par de metros y apunto su dedo índice y corazón hacia Natsu, en la punta empezó a formarse una esfera de luz blanca.  
-Este hechizo lo robe de alguien hace tiempo, si bien me dejara agotado, evitara que vuelvas a molestarme y será una advertencia de lo que le pasara a cualquier otro brujo que sepa como derrotarme- la esfera alcanzo el tamaño de una pelota de Básquet –_MEMS_-  
la esfera salió disparada e dirección a Natsu, este cerro los ojos creyendo que era el fin, pensando en Happy, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Lissana… de golpe le llego un flashback de aquel entonces.  
"Cuando seamos grandes… ¿Puedo ser tu esposa?"  
-NOOOO- escucho al mago gritar y abrió los ojos, lo que vio lo dejó en shock.  
Lissana se había interpuesto en el ataque.

-LISSANA- grito Natsu mientras la esfera crecía de tamaño tragándose a la peliblanca y causando una explosión, explosión que debilito la prisión de roca permitiéndole a Natsu escapar, este se acercó a la peliblanca que yacía en el piso con los ojos cerrados, Natsu miro a Ed quien lucía agotado, no le importó, solo quería vengar a Lissana, corrió hacia el mago con la mano estirada y rodeada en fuego.  
-_Cuchilla del dragón del fuego_- lanzo un golpe de Karate que acertó en la cara del brujo, quien empezó a gritar de dolor, el ataque le quemo parte de la cara, con la poca energía que le quedaba, lanzo a Natsu hacia atrás con una ráfaga de viento y se impulsó con el mismo elemento para escapar.  
Natsu lo ignoro y regreso al hotel con Lissana en brazos, en el camino se encontró con Mirajane y Elfman, simplemente regresaron a Magnolia, no dijeron nada durante el camino, ya más tarde arreglarían cuentas, lo importante era si Lissana estuviera bien.

*De Regreso en Magnolia, Hospital*

Natsu y los hermanos Strauss estaban en completo silencio, si bien Lissana estaba viva, no tenían ni idea del efecto de ese hechizo, si siquiera había despertado, Natsu estaba con la cabeza baja, derramando lágrimas en silencio.  
-¿Ahora estarás feliz, no?- le dijo Mirajane con amargura, apenas y pudieron avisarles a los del gremio por lo que solo estaban ellos tres en la sala de espera.  
-Déjalo Hermana, mira como esta, no necesita que lo trates de ese modo- Natsu levanto la mirada solo para ver que tanto Elfman como Mira lo observaban fríamente, Volvió a bajar la cabeza.

Después de minutos que parecieron horas, Salió el doctor encargado del caso.  
-¿Cómo está?- preguntaron los tres al unísono.  
-Pues- el doctor suspiro –Sera mejor que pasen a ver-  
Con el corazón en un puño entraron a la habitación, Lissana estaba recostada en una cama, con la mirada perdida, de inmediato se encontró con los visitantes y comenzó a balbucear  
-¿Qué?- Los hermanos Strauss miraron al doctor quien volvió a suspirar, Natsu estaba un poco más atrás, algo le decía que Mira no lo quería ahí, a decir verdad entendía porque, sin embargo estaba lo bastante cerca como para escuchar y ver como reaccionaba Lissana a la visita de sus hermanos.  
-El hechizo que le lanzaron- empezó el doctor –Es un hechizo especialmente pensado para Magos a los que se quiere quitar de en medio sin necesidad de matarlos, no es el nombre ni el efecto en su totalidad más que lo básico-  
-¿Y eso es?- pregunto Elfman  
-Borrado absoluto de memoria- dijo el doctor –en estos momentos su mente es la de un bebe, ni la amnesia es capaz de llegar a tanto y hasta ahora es el único hechizo mental con este efecto-  
Elfman estaba con los ojos como platos y Maira estaba sollozando, al oír a su hermana, a Lissana se le empañaron los ojos como si quisiera llorar.  
-En estos momentos- dijo el doctor cubriendo a Mirajane –no pueden mostrar emociones muy fuertes, es como un bebé, si lloran empezara a llorar- Natsu se acercó más, no quería creerlo, debía haber un modo de repararlo, cuando Mirajane lo noto estuvo a punto de sacarlo de ahí hasta que una voz los sacó de lugar, la voz de Lissana.  
-Natsu-

**Bien… espero que les haya gustado, cualquier cosa en un review aquí abajo  
tengo planeado que sea un fic largo, no tanto ya que no desarrolle muy bien la idea y los grandes juegos mágicos están siendo invadidos por dragones pero tengo la esperanza de que termine bien y todos a sus vidas, imaginando eso puedo escribir este fic tranquilo  
Como ya saben cualquier cosa en un rev aquí abajo  
Nos Leemos Luego!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, me he demorado…**

**Bueno, al menos ya esta aquí, Hola Mundo Mundial aquí esta el capitulo dos de Memories, no pude escribir mucho porque no me llegaban muchas ideas, pero espero que eso cambie, de veras me gusta este fic, bueno no los retengo mas y los dejo con el cap.**

**Como ya saben FT no me pertenece, sino a Hiro Mashima.**

-¿Qué?- Preguntaron a la vez Mirajane, Elfman y el doctor, Natsu estaba parpadeando ¿Lissana había dicho su nombre? ¡Pero el doctor dijo que ella no recordaba nada!  
-Natsu- dijo la peliblanca con una sonrisa antes de repetir el nombre tantas veces con una sonrisa en el rostro que parecía fangirl.  
-¿Por qué es lo único que dice doctor?- pregunto Mira.  
-Ni idea- dijo el médico –se supone que no debería recordar nada, ni siquiera como hablar, tendría que investigar más sobre esto pero…-  
-¿Pero?-  
-Tendré que acceder a la biblioteca de su gremio, para buscar información, es el único sitio en toda la ciudad que tiene libros sobre hechizos y esas cosas-  
-podría comunicarle esto al maestro, pero tendría que verse, no dejamos entrar a nadie ajeno al gremio-  
-Entiendo su preocupación, esperaré- dijo el doctor

Unos instantes más tarde, en el edificio del gremio, Makarov pensaba la petición de Mirajane, una cosa era las figurillas y demás cosas que se le vende a la gente, pero dejar entrar a alguien a la biblioteca del gremio era muy improbable.  
-Se podría dar un permiso especial, pero para evitar cualquier tipo de abuso necesitaríamos a alguien que este vigilando e investigando a la vez… ¿Quién podría hacerlo?-  
-Maestro…-  
-¿Quién de nuestros miembros podría hacer tal trabajo?-  
-Maestro…-  
-Oh, y ahora ¿Quién podrá ayudarnos?-  
-Maes…-  
-¿A quién le pediremos ayuda?-  
-¡MAESTRO!- llamo Mirajane malhumorada–Tanto usted como yo sabemos a quién decirle esto-  
-lo sé, solo quería divertirme- dijo, al ver la mirada de la peliblanca, supo que no estaba para bromas, miro hacia una peliazul y llamó –oohhh Levy…

oOo

**Natsu POV**

Me quede sentado en una banca, no podía creer lo que había pasado, ni siquiera me creía capaz de ir y presentarme en el gremio, no después de lo que paso…  
¿Cómo pude haber sido tan idiota? ¿Qué tanto me costaba aguantarme las ganas, idear un plan, y luego recién atacar? Bien, admito que los planes no son lo mío, es más, podría contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que me paré a pensar, no es que hayan sido muchas, la verdad es que siempre ocurrían o durante o después de una pelea, sumergido en mis pensamientos no noto que alguien se sienta a mi lado.

-Hey- volteo y veo a Lucy, mi compañera de equipo, me observo preocupada -¿Estas bien?-  
-Sí, estoy bien- le digo mostrando mi sonrisa, pero al parecer ella no se lo cree.  
-No lo estás- me dice ¿Desde cuándo soy tan notorio? -¿Qué pasa?-  
Le explique todo, no sé porque comencé desde que crie a Happy con Lissana, pero ella me pidió que pase al grano, ya que Levy le conto que paso esa vez, le conté la misión, como termine capturado y lo que el hechizo le causo a ella, cuando termine, estaba pensativa.  
-así es que ahora es como si fuera un bebé- asentí, con la cabeza baja –menudo problema, hasta donde sé, la amnesia se cura con tratamiento médico, o incluso exponiendo al afectado a algo que desencadene sus recuerdos-  
Me levante de golpe, si eso era posible… pero era como una bebé así que tendría que empezar de cero… ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser?

Abracé a Lucy y salí corriendo en dirección al gremio

**Fin Natsu POV**

oOo

Levy McGarden estaba fastidiada, interrumpir el único día de descanso que tenía para pedirle que ayude a un médico a encontrar un libro sobre magia mental, tenía que admitirlo, le llamaba la atención el tema, y si no fuera porque quería ayudar a Lissana, probablemente hubiera esperado a mañana o le hubiera dicho a Mirajane que lo haga ella, pero no, al parecer, la anteriormente llamada "Demonio" tenía que hacer un viaje de investigación, bueno.

Le tomo un rato alistarse, producto de la pereza que hasta hace un rato poseía, y se dirigió a la biblioteca haciendo lista mental de los libros que podría necesitar para un caso de amnesia mágica, al llegar allí se encontró con quien menos esperaba… y solo, rara vez se le veía solo.

-¿Natsu?- pregunto, el pelirrosa dio un brinco cayendo de la escalera en la que estaba, cayendo de una forma muy extraña, como si quisiera proteger algo, cuando se acercó a ver que era, Natsu se volteo y oculto ese algo a sus espaldas.

-¡Levy!- exclamo -¿Q-q-que haces aquí?- Levy levanto una ceja, esto era raro en Natsu.  
-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- pregunto ella –Tu nunca lees, y menos desde aquel incidente con el libro del tiempo-  
-Jeje, me había olvidado de dicho incidente, ahora si me disculpas, me voy, tengo algo que hacer- trato de colarse por un lado, pero Levy lo intercepto, trato de rodearlo para ver lo que ocultaba y este se movió, de tal modo que lo que sea que lleve quede oculto.  
-¿Estas llevándote un libro?- era obvio que lo que ocultaba era un libro, sino ¿Por qué estaría en la biblioteca? Antes de dar una respuesta, Natsu corrió hacia la ventana abierta y salió por ahí, Levy se quedó en blanco.  
-Eso fue lo más raro que he visto en mi vida-  
-¿Disculpa?- escucho, Levy volteo a la entrada de la biblioteca para quedarse muda, alto, cabello negro, ojos café y perfilado, además de que era bastante joven, al parecer, un par de años mayor que ella.  
-Hola- saludo totalmente roja -¿Tu eres el doctor del que me hablaron?-  
-sí, soy yo- dijo el doctor mirando a la joven mientras se le acercaba, delgada, bonita y despide un aire de inteligencia –Soy John, John Noriega- dijo mientras estiraba su mano.  
-Le-Levy, Levy McGarden- dijo mientras estrechaba la mano de John -¿Empezamos?- lo dijo tan ansiosa que cualquier persona tomaría la frase con doble sentido, John solo sonrió –Cuanto antes mejor ¿No crees?- Levy asintió y se dirigieron a la mesa que había en el centro de la sala, obviamente su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada, no se imaginaba nada más que John, ella en lencería a lo Loli y la mesa… debería de dejar de leer los libros de Erza, le estaban haciendo daño ¿Y de dónde salió su idea de lencería Loli?  
-Esto… Levy ¿Estas bien?- pregunto John al ver que Levy echaba humo por las orejas mas roja que un tomate.

En la entrada de la biblioteca, Evergreen, Cana y Kinana observaban con atención la escena  
-¿Así que ese es el famoso doctor eh?- Decía Cana –Así cualquiera se enferma-  
-¡Ca-Cana!- decía Kinana  
-¿Qué? Esta como para…-  
-Cállate Cana, Traumas a la niña- dijo Evergreen –Además, aquí está solo para revisar el modo para curar a Lissana, ¿Quién dice que no tenga novia?-  
-Me matas la ilusión Eve- dijo la castaña haciendo un puchero, Kinana volvió al puesto de mesera antes de que lo notaran, roja por los comentarios de la bebedora del gremio. Al ver que Levy y John no hacían nada más que leer ambas mujeres se fueron.

Gray Fullbuster se levantó de su cama, al igual que las últimas semanas, tenía que dormir más de lo habitual, bueno, nos es que se quejara, al fin y al cabo había regresado de entre los muertos a cambio del sacrificio de Ultear, quien se declaró culpable de todos los crímenes cometidos por Jellal y Meredy, limpiando sus nombres, o al menos eso le había contado Lyon, más tarde, los doctores de la capital le dijeron que si bien era un milagro que siguiera vivo, su cuerpo aún estaba extremadamente agotado, por lo que al menos debería dormir una doce horas para recomponerse del todo, según ellos, en dos meses estaría como nuevo, y solo había pasado un mes desde la invasión, ya se estaba aburriendo.

Salió de su habitación al recibidor, en donde lo esperaba una carta, sabia de quien era, desde la muerte de Ultear, Meredy se unió al gremio de mujeres Mermaid Heels y de vez en cuando le llegaban cartas contándole como le iba y que le mandara saludos a Juvia, la carta decía:

_Gray_

_HOLA! Esperaba tener una oportunidad para escribirte, pero no sabía si escribirte esta semana o no porque casi no pasaba nada y no quería aburrirte con lo mismo siempre, aun extraño a Ultear, se que ante los ojos del mundo es una criminal de lo peor, pero para mí es una heroína por el hecho de buscar enmendar sus errores y salvarte la vida, además de ayudarnos a nosotros dos y estoy segura de que Jellal piensa lo mismo…_

*No son los únicos* penaba el pelinegro mientras leía las líneas escritas por la chica de pelo rosa

… _creo que me estoy desviando del tema, como sea, resulta que lo interesante de esta semana es que ahora la mayoría de las chicas empiezan a dejar de serme indiferentes, creo que más por el apoyo que me dieron el equipo que fue al Daimatou Embu, claro, con excepción de Milliana, aunque ella empieza a portarse mejor últimamente, al menos ya no me llama "Perra de Jellal" creo que más que todo por la paliza que le dieron las chicas la última vez que me llamo así, entiendo su odio, pero aun así dolía, así que es una mejora agradable, Kagura dice que le digas a Erza que está esperando una pelea justa, sin rencores o malvadas de por medio aunque creo que se está tomando en serio esto, incluso a los muñecos de practica les puso peluca roja ¿Eso es normal? Espero que sí porque no quiero que una de las personas que me apoyaron cuando entre al gremio este mal del coco._

_Ya me tengo que despedir, tengo una misión y quiero pagar la renta de mi apartamento_

_¡Saludos a Juvia! Se despide_

_Meredy_

Gray sonrió y guardo la carta de la chica junto con las demás que le enviaba, una ducha y cambio de ropa después salió a la calle con dirección al gremio, esperaba encontrarse con Juvia y Lucy, ya que Natsu salio de misión ayer y probablemente no vuelva hasta un par de días después, lo que no esperaba era ver a Natsu corriendo en dirección a su casa con una bolsa de compras.  
-¿Natsu?- pregunto, el pelirrosa paso de largo y se detuvo un par de pasos después, volteo y saludo, antes de que pueda salir corriendo, Gray se le acerco.  
-¿Qué traes ahí?- pregunto curioso.  
-¡Nada!, ¿Por qué traería algo aquí?- respondió el pelirrosa ansioso por irse.  
-Es una bolsa- señalo el pelinegro -es obvio que tienes que traer algo ahí-  
-Metete en tus asuntos- dijo Natsu al ver que no tenía argumento, trató de irse, pero Gray fue más rápido, le quito la bolsa y la abrió, el contenido era rarísimo, al menos para Natsu, Lápices, un borrador, un sacapuntas y una libreta en blanco.  
-¿Qué rayos piensas hacer con todo esto?- pregunto mientras Natsu tomaba la bolsa de regreso.  
-Tengo que hacerla volver- dijo dejando aún más confundido al pelinegro, sin decir más, salió corriendo en dirección a su casa, Gray solo se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando en dirección al gremio, en el camino se encontró con Lucy, quien le explico que estaba pasando, aunque estaba confundida por el comportamiento de Natsu y con Juvia, quien seguía insistiendo para mudarse con el en caso de emergencia, pero no era necesario.

-¿Les parece si tomamos una misión?- pregunto Lucy –Necesito pagar la renta y no ha habido nada interesante-  
-Por mi está bien- dijo Gray, necesitaba algo de ejercicio después de todo -¿Juvia vienes?-  
-Claro- Dijo la peliazul alegre, desde que Gray volvió de entre los muertos, cada vez se acercaban más, y eso la ponía contenta.

Natsu tenía todo preparado, El libro, los materiales, solo era cuestión de esperar a la noche, por suerte, había convencido a Wendy que se quedara con Happy porque el tenia algo que hacer, Mirajane había salido en un viaje de investigación y Elfman estaría en su casa.

-Todo sale como lo planeé- dijo Natsu para sí mismo –Hey, eso sonó a Aizen-  
Prometiéndose a si mismo que dejaría de leer Bleach por un tiempo, se recostó en su cama y se durmió, necesitaría fuerzas para mas tarde.

En la noche, una peliblanca en una sala de hospital estaba mirando el techo de la habitación en la que estaba, no quería irse a dormir, y la lámpara alumbraba lo suficiente como para que no quede casi nada a oscuras, de pronto, escucho un ruido al lado y se sentó, mirando a esa dirección, en la ventaba estaba un pelirrosa con una mochila, Lissana sonrió.  
-Natsu-

**Espero que de verdad les haya gustado.**

**Cualquier cosa como saben en un review aquí abajo**

**Nos leemos luego!**


End file.
